Wireless peer-to-peer connections, such as those established according to the Wi-Fi Direct standard, allow two or more devices (e.g. smart phones) to exchange data without the need for a central base station or access point. Instead, one of the devices takes on the role of access point, while the other device(s) take on the role of clients.
During the establishment of the connection, the devices can negotiate to select one device to act as an access point for the duration of the peer-to-peer connection. Conventionally, such a selection may be made at random. However, this may result in the selection of a device that is poorly suited to act as an access point due to the computational and communication resources available to that device.